The present invention relates to a BNC (bayonet navy connector) connector and relates more particularly to a T-type BNC connector which is coupled with a ceramic resistor to eliminate outside noises effectively.
Various T-type BNC connectors are known and widely used in computer network systems for connecting coaxial cables from one equipment to another. A T-type BNC connector is generally comprised of a vertical coupling end to which a BNC connector of the cable from the mainframe of a computer network system may be connected, and two reversed transverse coupling ends to which a BNC connector on a subsidiary cable from a respective peripheral equipment may be respectively coupled. If either two coupling ends of a BNC connector are respectively coupled with a respective BNC connector for signal transmission while the other coupling end does no work, outside noises may be transmitted through the coupling end which does no work, to interfere with the transmission. According to conventional methods, a cap which is coupled with a resistor (normally of 50j) on the inside may be used and covered over the coupling end not in work, so as to eliminate the interference of outside noises. However, a resistor coupled cap may be lost or disconnected from place easily. There is also disclosed a T-type BNC connector which has a 50j resistor directly installed on the inside to eliminate outside noises. Because a regular 50j resistor has a size, the shell of a T-type BNC connector should be relatively increased so that a regular 50j resistor can be installed on the inside. However, increasing the size of a T-type BNC connector simultaneously increases the manufacturing cost.